Une nuit pour une éternité
by Glasgow
Summary: Watson passe sa dernière nuit à Baker Street avant son mariage et Holmes s'emploie à ce qu'elle soit inoubliable. Holmes/Watson


Titre : Une nuit pour une éternité

Genre : Slash Holmes/Watson Romance

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis

ooOoo

Allongé dans l'obscurité de ma chambre et la fraîcheur de mes draps, je gardais les yeux fixés au plafond, attendant un sommeil que ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Rien d'étonnant là-dedans étant donné mon état d'esprit. A cet instant, excitation et tristesse se livraient un duel acharné dans mon cœur. J'étais à quelques heures de mon mariage et je crois bien que je n'avais jamais été aussi impatient de ma vie. Pourtant une part de moi souffrait également. Parce qu'avec mon mariage j'allais aussi devoir me résoudre à quitter Baker Street et cette maison que je partage depuis de longues années avec Holmes. J'ai aimé vivre ici, tout comme j'ai aimé mon ami, probablement plus que je n'aurais dû soit dit en passant, mais ma vie se doit d'évoluer et Mary est la personne qu'il me faut pour cela. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Je suis même heureux de franchir cette étape. Alors pourquoi le sommeil me fuyait-il de cette façon ? La culpabilité sans doute. Parce que je m'en veux d'abandonner Holmes. Je le connais bien, je sais combien cela sera dur pour lui, autant que la solitude ne lui réussie pas. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? Gâcher ma vie à son profit ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne méritons cela. Je fais le bon choix, j'en suis convaincu et l'étais tout autant hier soir durant cette réflexion qui me maintenait cruellement éveillé. Lui-même finira par s'en rendre compte.

Fermant les yeux en tenant une nouvelle fois de me détendre, je respirai profondément. Et soudain j'entendis la porte de ma petite chambre s'ouvrir en grinçant puis se refermer rapidement. N'ayant aucun doute quant à l'identité de mon visiteur nocturne, je n'esquissai le moindre geste ni ne prononçai le moindre mot. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de comportement et n'a jamais eu besoin que je l'encourage. Avec autant de discrétion que possible je me contentai de me déplacer vers le bout du lit pour lui laisser de la place. Comme à son habitude il traversa silencieusement la pièce et vint s'allonger à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il se conduit ainsi parfois. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé ensemble. Il a beaucoup de lubies et je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi celle-ci serait plus intrigantes que les autres. Aussi, lorsqu'il vint se blottir contre moi, ce qui arrive plus rarement je dois l'admette, je le pris dans mes bras sans hésiter. Dans ces moments-là je le sais vulnérable et me fais un devoir de lui remonter le moral d'une tendre étreinte.

Nous restâmes un moment de la sorte, blottis l'un contre l'autre, son souffle dans mon cou, ma main dans son dos. Je ne comprenais pas trop la signification des drôles de sentiments qui m'assaillaient, comme à chaque fois que je le serrais de cette façon contre moi, alors, plutôt que de tergiverser inutilement, j'en profitai simplement. Après tout il s'agissait de notre dernière nuit, la réflexion me semblait être la pire des choses à faire.

Soudain, je le sentis s'agiter contre moi. Instinctivement je caressai doucement son dos pour l'apaiser, mais ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin cette fois. Relevant la tête, il me fixa du regard. Un détail indéfinissable dans ses yeux me laissait à penser qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi, même si je ne savais pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Peut-être que je lui promette de ne pas déménager, comme il me l'avait déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises. Mais un petit quelque chose tout au fond de moi semblait convaincu qu'il y avait autre chose. Et la réponse m'arriva alors de la façon la plus inattendue qui soit. Alors que je m'apprêtais à l'interroger, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Mon sang se glaça tandis que je cherchais la meilleure des réactions à adopter, et pendant ce temps il continuait avec ardeur ce qu'il avait commencé, introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche, que j'avais entrouverte en signe manifeste d'assentiment sans m'en être rendu compte. Finalement je fermai les yeux et mêlai ma langue à la sienne, sentant que c'était ce que je devais faire. Mais tandis que je me laissais totalement aller, il s'écartait déjà de moi.

« - Sherlock ?

- Pardonnez-moi John, mais je devais le faire.

- Bien sûr, je comprends, affirmai-je d'une voix douce avant d'hésiter. Non, en fait je… je ne comprends pas mais cela n'a aucune importance parce que je suis sûr que vous aviez… oui, de bonnes raisons d'agir de la sorte. »

Je m'interrompis en me mordant la lèvre. Voilà que je bafouillais. J'étais probablement plus perturbé que je ne le croyais.

« - John, puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »

Je déglutis avec difficulté en m'enjoignant au calme.

« - Je quitterai définitivement cette maison demain Holmes, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, nul besoin donc de revenir là-dessus. »

Il prit subitement ma main dans la sienne et entremêla nos doigts avant de reprendre.

« - Ce n'est pas à cela dont je faisais allusion, même si vous connaissez parfaitement mes sentiments face à ce déménagement et ce mariage. Non, ce que j'ai à vous demander est un peu plus… comment dire ? Personnel.

- Soit, je vous écoute, dis-je, regrettant mes paroles à mesure qu'elles franchissaient mes lèvres.

- Aimez-moi, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure où il n'y avait plus trace de sa voix toujours si sûre d'elle.

- Je… Quoi ?

- Aimez-moi John, répéta-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que vous n'ignorez pas les sentiments que je nourris à votre égard. Tout comme je sais qu'ils ne sont nullement réciproques. Pourtant, si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu d'amitié pour moi offrez-moi cela. Faites-moi ce cadeau que je chérirai toujours avant de partir la rejoindre elle. »

Le fixant bêtement, je me demandais si, vraiment, j'avais bien compris ce qu'il me demandait. Pourtant, à son air pitoyable je fus très vite convaincu qu'il avait effectivement prononcé les mots que je lui avais entendu dire.

« - Holmes, c'est… inattendu.

- Je sais, confirma-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos. Tout comme je comprendrais que vous refusiez. Je me devais simplement de vous faire cette demande afin de n'avoir aucun regret un jour. Vous comprenez ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vous me pardonnez ?

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, dis-je en me redressant sur un coude de façon à pouvoir son visage, d'habitude si impassible, à présent torturé. »

Une vérité me frappa alors de plein fouet. Il ne méritait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. De nous arriver. D'autant qu'en étant tout à fait honnête avec moi, je dois avouer qu'il y a toujours eu cette attirance réciproque entre nous, même si de cela non plus nous n'avons jamais parlé. Je n'ai jamais eu de doute quant à mon attirance pour la gente féminine, n'ayant éprouvé à aucun moment dans mon passé un quelconque penchant pour ce… virus, si je puis dire, qui semble pourtant toucher nombre d'hommes en apparence irréprochables. Mais autant le reconnaître, j'ai toujours trouvé que Holmes était un homme séduisant, alors peut-être ai-je en quelque sorte provoqué ses… sentiments s'en même m'en rendre compte. Et puis, malgré les circonstances, sur le moment j'ai aimé l'idée de provoquer le désir en lui, oubliant par la même que ce désir justement était malsain.

Me penchant vers lui, je glissai une main dans ses cheveux avant de capturer ses lèvres. De doux, notre baiser devint rapidement plus brutal, presque animal, comme si tous nos doutes, toutes nos frustration nous submergeaient peu à peu. Enfin, nous nous dévêtîmes mutuellement puis je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Tout se déroula avec naturel, tendresse, douceur. Et lorsqu'il se blottit ensuite contre moi, un petit sourire de contentement sur les lèvres, il me parla d'une voix d'une justesse que je ne lui connaissais pas, comme s'il était tout simplement résigné.

« - Merci John. Ce que vous avez fait pour moi est au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer.

- Vous êtes conscient qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres nuits ?

- Je le sais, affirma-t-il avec un petit haussement d'épaule tout en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Je chérirai ce souvenir jusqu'à la fin de ma pitoyable existence. Ce n'est pas une nuit que je passe dans vos bras mais l'éternité. »

Emu comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant par cette déclaration, je le serrai davantage contre moi en cherchant mes mots pour répondre à cela lorsque je remarquai qu'il tremblait.

« - Sherlock ? m'inquiétai-je. »

Il ne me répondit pas et je compris alors qu'il pleurait. Embrassant ses cheveux, j'entrepris de le bercer doucement dans l'espoir naïf et bien illusoire de le réconforter. Après un moment il se détendit finalement pour finir tout bonnement par s'endormir. Ce que je parvins à faire de longues heures plus tard, longues heures passées à le contempler, à tenter de me rassasier de sa présence.

* * *

Me réveillant aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je découvris avec désappointement qu'il était parti. Ne reste à présent dans ce lit que son odeur particulière et dans ma bouche le goût de ses baisers comme seuls souvenirs de notre nuit.

Je me marie dans quelques heures or mon sentiment de solitude n'a jamais été aussi intense. D'où ce besoin de coucher ces mots sur le papier, parce qu'écrire m'a toujours permis d'échapper à ma détresse. Il a quitté ma vie, je le sais. Je l'ai su dès l'instant où je me suis réveillé seul. Il a quitté la maison pour ne pas risquer de me croiser avant mon départ, il n'assistera pas à mon mariage comme il me m'avait promis et je ne le verrai plus désormais qu'en de très rares occasions lorsque je passerai prendre de ses nouvelles, de tout cela j'en suis certain. Je me suis mis à nu devant lui, dans tous les sens du terme, je lui ai offert ce qu'il attendait de moi et je l'ai perdu. Parce que c'est ainsi qu'il fonctionne. Pour s'éviter d'affronter la réalité des choses il préfère fuir. Alors, tout comme lui, je chérirai moi aussi les souvenirs de notre unique nuit, ce tout petit bout d'éternité qu'il m'a offert.

THE END.


End file.
